Goodbye, Kaichou
by RequiemPandora
Summary: ONESHOT. Usui decides to leave Misaki behind in Japan. Sadly, she doesn't take it too well. Based off the song Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade.


Hello, errbody :D Yes, another oneshot. I know. BUT, I tried to make it a little longer :3 I based it off the song "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade. The **bold **verses are from the song, and every other verse (which there's only 2 I think?) is from quotes NOT BY ME. ANYWAYS, ahve fun, and review, if you can :) I love any criticism you have for me!_**

* * *

**__**It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry**_

Usui looked back at Seika High, knowing he would never return. He could remember what the words he and Misaki had exchanged the night before the night before. It cut through him like a knife.

"_You're…leaving?" Misaki asked, feeling as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. "I'm sorry, Ayuzawa." He couldn't face her. He couldn't look at her. It would tear him apart. She slapped him across the face. Shocked, he looked up. "Usui, you idiot. I just started accepting my feelings for you. We've just began our relationship. And yet, you're leaving." She cried. Usui held the place where she had slapped him. "Misa-chan, I said I'm-" "Shut up. I don't want to hear it." And just like that, she walked away. Crying and broken-hearted._

He hadn't noticed, but Usui let a single tear fall down his face. Misaki would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself either. But he was set to fly to England, in less than 4 hours.

_**Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe**_

Misaki sat alone in her room, crying, broken and gasping for air. Why did everything always have to happen to her? _"That stupid pervert. I knew it would end up like this, it always does. I knew that falling for a guy like that was a horrible idea." _She thought to herself. This was her fault, wasn't it? She was the reason he was leaving. Misaki fell back onto her bed, turning over and closing her swollen eyes. "Usui…" she whispered, before she cried herself to sleep.

_**All I had to say is goodbye  
We're better off this way  
We're better off this way  
I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by**_

Usui was in front of the Ayuzawa residence. He figured it'd bring him some closure, but it did anything but. Almost near tears again, he shook his head, and desperately tried to receive the good memories he had with her. Their first kiss, Maid Latte, the beach, every time she would blush and call him a perverted alien. He couldn't help but to think how bad he was going to miss it all. And for the last time, he spoke. "Good-bye, Misa-chan. I'm really sorry." With that, he walked off, next stop; the airport.

_**All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way**_

Misaki didn't sleep for long, thirty minutes at the most. Her thoughts still on _him. _"Maybe it's better this way." She pulled her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes. "It'll get easier. It'll get easier." Misaki repeated to herself, in hoped of convincing herself that it was true. But then realization washed over her. Everything _wasn't _going to get better. It wasn't better this way. Without Usui, Misaki was nothing. She quickly shuffled to her feet, and slipped on her shoes. She was going to run after him. She was going to save herself, and keep him there. She wanted him to be here. He needed to say here, where he belonged. He needed to stay with her.

_**And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
It's time to say goodbye  
It's time to say goodbye  
It's time to say goodbye  
Goodbye  
Bye**_

Usui arrived at the airport, and continued to look down. He completed the security procedures, and thought everything over, one last time. He sighed, and stepped in line for boarding.

_**Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong  
Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong  
Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong**_

Misaki was no more than ten minutes away from the airport. _What am I doing? What am I doing? _Her heart was racing but she was going through with this. She was going to bring him back. She arrived at Japan International Airport. She stood there, catching her breath for a few moments, before bursting through the doors, hopelessly looking for Usui. Misaki was frantic, and looked everywhere she could. "Usui!" She called his name as if it was the last thing she had to do to live. "Usui..!" She called again, beginning to cry. _He can't already be gone. He just can't!_

_I'm tired of trying  
Sick of crying  
Yeah I'm smiling  
But inside I'm  
Dying_

Usui could've sworn he had heard his name. But shaking it off, he turned back around, and moved with the rest of the line. "Usui!" He had heard again. This time, he saw a familiar face come through the crowd. "Misaki..?" He looked closer, and his face was washed over with shock. He stepped out of line, and stared at her, confused, happy, and shocked, all at the same time. Misaki crashed into him, clutching onto him for dear life. "Please… don't leave. Don't leave Seika High, don't leave Japan or leave behind your life here." She paused and looked up at him, giving him a sad, small smile. "Please don't leave me." She whispered. Usui smiled, and giggled softly. Misaki was confused, and gripped his shirt even tighter. "I guess I have to listen to my _kaichou, _don't I?" He continued to smile, and grabbed her face. He sealed his promise of staying with her with a kiss. "Usui, you big pervert." She smiled, and hugged him tight. He laughed lightly. "I'll never leave. I promise. Besides, I love you too much, Misa-chan." Misaki looked at him with wide eyes. He had never before told her that he loved her, and vice-versa. "I-I love you too, Usui." They smiled, and walked out of the airport, hand in hand.

_This is how it should be._

_This is how it'll stay._

* * *

Done :D Yeah, it sucked, I know. Oh well :)

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for the context. Song lyrics, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama and quotes are not mine. If they were, I'd be pretty freaking rich by now. :D**


End file.
